The present invention relates to toy storage devices and, in particular, to a mobile stand for the storage of puppets.
Puppeteers often use a number of puppets during the course of a performance. Each must be accessed readily for use and stored for reappearance without interrupting the show. When the performance is completed, the puppets must be transported for storage. Generally, the puppets are stored individually, separated for the performance and transported to the stage for use. Thereat the puppets are arrayed on the floor or raised surface for selection. The puppets may become entangled and difficult to access while maintaining the continuity of the show. Further, the puppets are often commingled in storage making retrieval of needed puppets for a given show difficult. The use is further complicated when additional gear is required for the movement of puppet arms and legs, which can become entangled with surrounding puppets.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide a stand for organizing puppets during performances and storing in an organized and safe manner. The stand comprises a base on swiveled casters that carries at least one level of support rods on which the puppets are carried that may be rolled to the performance stage. The support rods may be oriented for grouping of puppets for a given performance. After performance, the stand may be transported and rolled to final destination, such as a closet, whereat the puppets are safely maintained in separated condition awaiting the next show.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile stand for organizing and storing hand held puppets that may be conveniently transported on swivel casters between storage and performance locations.
Another object is to provide a puppet stand having a plurality of spaced support rods for holding individual hand held puppets in an organized array.
A further object is to provide a puppet stand having a roller supported base that can easily moved between locations and has a plurality of support rods for discretely carrying individual puppets.